My Beautiful Assassin
by JRennerFan
Summary: Life has been boring since the Giant's Attack but it all changes when a feared assassin from a neighboring kingdom is found by Elmont trying to kill a man. This feared assassin has a secret though, he is really a she. Can Elmont and Azure rescue her brother or will they die trying? OC/Elmont
1. Chapter 1

**I love this movie and personally I think Elmont is awesome and kicks trash. Please enjoy!**

Another day at the castle, Elmont thought as he made his routine checks and such.

After the giant attack and the castle restored to its former glory, nothing had happened much expect for the occasional thief here and there.

Of course training Jack always proved to be entertaining, especially since Elmont had begun teaching him how to use a bow. The poor man couldn't shoot to save his life!

Elmont chuckled at the thought as he continued his rounds in the marketplace keeping an eye out for any sign of danger.

He turned a corner to an alley and saw a figure in a dark cloak pulling a man held by knife tip out of sight. "Halt!"

Quick and nimble as a cat Elmont raced after them, excitement stirring in his bones. With his sword raised he turned where he'd seen the cloaked man disappear.

The man was backed into a corner with his dagger still pressed into the other's neck. Elmont raised his over hand in what he hoped was a calming gesture.

"Please, I don't want to have to kill you. Put down the dagger."

The hooded man scoffed in return, applying more pressure, and his victim whimpered in response.

Footsteps could be heard from behind Elmont; good, his men had heard him earlier and would be there soon. On cue they appeared and immediately raised their swords to the faceless man.

"Drop your weapon! Now!" Elmont ordered in his most commanding voice, but the stranger only laughed.

Laughed at him? He was the Captain of the Guardians? Who was this man to laugh at him dismissively?

A low yet soft voice interrupted his thoughts, "I don't think you know who you're dealing with, and this coward deserves to die. So if you'd kindly let me finish my job, I'll merrily be on my way."

"Not a chance now let him go before my archers shoot you down," Elmont snarled.

The figure sighed but removed his dagger and kicked the trebling man towards Elmont harshly. Hurriedly he scampered off and Elmont returned his attention back to the cloaked man.

"You're weapon." He slid it over obediently. "Men, cuff this criminal and take him to the King."

"You're going to regret that decision Captain," the man informed him arrogantly.

"Am I?" He nodded, "King Renard won't be pleased when he discovers that yours has his most wanted assassin now will he?"

The guards holding the man instantly gasped and Elmont restrained himself from doing the same. This was Terunion Assassin?

Today was going to be a long day indeed, Elmont could tell…

* * *

Elmont forced the Assassin into a kneeling position in front of the King, hood still pulled over his head.

"What is this Elmont?" King Brahmwell asked.

"This is Terunion's Assassin, I found his attempting to murder a commoner in an alley," Elmont informed him, keeping his eye on the assassin.

"He wasn't a commoner you fool, he was a dangerous man and you let him get away," the assassin's voice held a measured calm like he was trying to keep a rein on his temper.

Elmont scoffed, "More dangerous than you?"

"Elmont, enough of this, remove this man's hood immediately," the King ordered and Elmont complied. The hall filled with gasps as it fell.

This time even Elmont couldn't hind his shook for underneath the black cloak was a… was a… _A girl_.

The King was shocked as well. "You're a girl," he pointed out.

The assassin scoffed at him, "I'm a woman and now if you'd kindly tell your guard to let me stand I'll get out of your hair before King Renard of Terunion discovers I'm here and wages war with your people. As I understand you've only just recovered from the Giant attack. Surely more bloodshed could be avoided."

Now that he'd time to digest that this killer was female, Elmont gathered his wits about him. "That's rich coming from Terunion's Assassin."

She only rolled her green eyes at him and waited for the King's reply.

"Stand up." She stood. "Now tell me why you've come here and your name, not your title, would be appreciated."

The blond haired woman nodded respectfully and gave a small bow before beginning her tale. "My name is Azure Haywood. I'm here because King Renard has ordered my brother to be captured and has taken him far away and only a very select few are privy to his whereabouts. Those that do are under extreme protection and that man your bonehead Captain let get away was my only chance of finding him."

The King nodded taking in this new information while Elmont seethed at the insult. King Brahmwell set his jaw, a decision had been made.

"Very well Azure Haywood I will permit you to track down this man who knows you brother's whereabouts but only if you swear you mean no harm to my Kingdom and its people."

"Done," Azure said, not hesitating in the slightest.

"I wasn't done quite yet. You must also take my must trusted Guardian with you, Elmont, and when you've completed your quest I offer you a safe haven in my kingdom if you will be my eyes and ears, a loyal and respected soldier," the King finished.

Azure smirked a bit, rolling the idea around. The chance save her brother and make a good, honest life for them that didn't consist of hiding? It sounded almost too good to be true. The King had made it clear that she'd be in debt to him, but the promise of a better life...

"Your Highness you must be joking? You want me to help this… this… _Murderer?_ And give her a place in the castle?" Elmont stuttered and Azure's smirk widened, yet another reason for agreeing to these terms. The chance to annoy this man beyond belief until he went mad was irresistible.

"Do you question my judgment Elmont?"

Elmont immediately bowed his head, "Of course not Your Majesty."

The King moved his gaze to the undoubtedly beautiful assassin before him, "Do you accept this deal?"

Azure smiled and bowed, "Of course, thank you for your gracious offer Your Highness."

He nodded, "Elmont will take you to one of the guest rooms now so you must eat and rest up before beginning your journey tomorrow morning."

With that Elmont and Azure bowed before Elmont dragged her off down another corridor.

Although her hands were bound Azure could have still easily killed this man but the other guards were too numerous for her to kill them all before they ended her, and her brother needed saving. So instead Azure studied her companion.

Elmont was a tall fellow and muscled too but not overtly so in a way that made others look brutish. He was refined with a strong jaw and short, spiked hair that entranced Azure. It was red as they passed the windows where splotches of sun shone through but in the shadows the color seemed brown. But the most striking thing about this man had to be his eyes. They were a blue green that shifted with his moods and almost clashed with his tough guy demeanor.

There was no way around it; this infuriating Guardian was irrefutably handsome.

Azure spotted a scar on his cheek and vaguely wondered how he'd received it.

"Here are your quarters," Elmont said, jarring Azure from her thoughts.

They'd come to a door and Elmont pushed it open for them to enter. She did and he followed shortly after.

"There will be guards stationed outside, now if you'd please hand over any weapons on your person."

Azure smiled but didn't move. Elmont glowered at her, "Either you do it or I do."

"Be my guest," she replied, voice dropping lower than Elmont thought possible and he tried his hardest to ignore the butterflies that had begun to flutter in his stomach.

"No funny business Haywood," he warned.

"I'd never dream of it Captain," she smirked.

Slowly he approached her and removed her cloak, revealing a dark tunic embroidered with silver underneath.

Elmont removed the obvious weapons first. Her sword and the few visible throwing knives two at her side, one at her shoulder, and another on her ankle were the first to go. His hands clenched Azure's silky and long blond hair and moved it so he could inspect her back and found yet another knife hidden there. After discarding it he trailed his hands along her sides trying to dismiss the prickling in his hands as he touched her. He found two more knives in her boots and another at her side.

Elmont searched her piercing green eyes and Azure met his gaze unwavering.

"Are you done Captain?" she whispered lowly.

"Have I missed anything Miss. Haywood?" Azure smiled, such a gentleman.

"Yes, one more, but I'll save you the trouble of finding it yourself." Her hand reached up to her chest and Elmont adverted his gaze blushing furiously.

Azure chuckled and pressed a small knife into his hand.

"I'll be by here later to collect you for dinner, in the mean you should try to get some sleep. I suspect the journey ahead of us will be a long one," Elmont advised before nodding to Azure a gathered her weapons, prepared to leave his hand on the doorknob.

"Captain?"

"Yes Haywood?"

"The name's Azure," she replied with the devil's grin playing at her lips.

"Elmont." Another nod of the head and the door shut behind him.

Azure smiled to herself, this was going to be fun…

**Did you like it? Sorry if it's a bit long but I wasn't sure when to stop. Reviews are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and I hope this chapter will live up to your expectations.**

Azure was sleeping, agreeably one of the best things known to man, and soundly mind you when she was rudely awaken by a persistent nuisance.

"Azure wake up already, it's dinnertime. The King and Princess Isabelle are waiting for your arrival, along with Jack. Wake up you useless excuse for an assassin!"

Azure's eyes flew upon at that. Her? Useless? She was going to give this little twit a piece of her mind…

"Elmont?" Was her groggy reply, so much for strong and frightening I suppose.

The man in question rolled his undeniably gorgeous eyes at her, "Who else would it be you fool. Now get up this instant."

Azure huffed indignantly, "Well aren't you a ray of sunshine? Are you like this all the time or am I just a special case?"

Elmont scowled, "Associating with criminals has never been a favorite pastime of mine; especially not with murdering scum."

Azure stood from the bed defiantly at that, not giving a thought to her rumpled appearance or disheveled hair.

"Don't you talk about what you do not understand Captain. You might have seen the giants and their hearts of coal, but you have yet to see the horrors I've endured," she hissed, eyes ablaze and fire in her veins.

They stood toe to toe, challenging and waiting for the other to back down. While Elmont towered over Azure, he lacked the utmost conviction as the woman in front of him did.

The door burst open suddenly and a maid stopped short when she saw the pair's proximity. Elmont and Azure jumped apart as if burnt.

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry for interrupting! I'll just come back later-"

"It's alright Miss. Phuket, you weren't interrupting anything. Is there something you are in need of?" He addressed the elderly woman.

Miss. Phuket smiled knowingly at Elmont at his denial. "Such a sweet boy as always Elmont, but no I think I'll be fine on my own. Come Miss. Haywood, we must find you some more suitable clothes and then to the armory," she announced smiling widely.

"Miss. Phuket, I don't think that's a good-"

"Oh hush now, everything's all right. She's certainly not stupid enough to kill me here. Although I have no doubt in your skill Miss. Haywood, getting out of the castle unscathed would be quite the feat."

Azure smiled, she like this woman. Miss. Phuket had a grandmother's warmth and aurora, but was sassy too.

Elmont sighed, knowing there were not enough of words in the world to change Miss. Phuket's mind once she had come to a decision. It was one of the thing he'd always admired and hated her for, it made her impossibly stubborn at times and extremely difficult to deal with.

Satisfied that she'd won, Miss. Phuket looped her arm through Azure's and lead her out of the room with a resigned Elmont trailing behind.

After Miss. Phuket had found a pair of riding pants and a lose fitted shirt to wear around the castle before she found King Renard's little spy inside the Cloister and extracted every last bit of information from him.

Azure could already taste the sweet nectar of revenge dancing across her tongue, but what burned was the unquenchable thirst for spilt blood…

**Sorry that it is super short in comparison to the first chapter but I need some ideas of how to transition the story from where it is now to finding the spy to the quest. If you have any suggestions please let me know! **


End file.
